


Чертоги разума

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Шерлока в Чертогах поселился Мориарти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чертоги разума

Шерлок любил свои Чертоги, отстраивал их с самого детства и пускал туда только тех, кому доверял, ну или думал, что доверял; все же разум Шерлока — неизведанное и большинству людей непонятное явление. В Чертогах хранились воспоминания, которым было не место в обычной жизни: там мама каждое воскресенье пекла блинчики, а Редберд радовался возвращению Шерлока, отчаянно виляя хвостом. И тот момент, когда на пороге появился Мориарти, Шерлок помнит до мельчайших деталей. Вместо привычного кленового сиропа мама почему-то поставила на стол яблочный, а Редберд бегал по двору и все не соглашался заходить в дом, даже пару раз гавкнул на Шерлока. На стук в дверь никто не среагировал, так что Шерлоку самому пришлось вставать из-за стола и идти смотреть, что за незваный гость пришел к ним. Возможно, это была Молли — хотела напомнить о том, что надо пройти обследование, а, может быть, Джон забежал, чтобы позвать Шерлока расследовать новое дело.

На пороге стоял Мориарти — улыбающийся чистенький Мориарти, от которого невыносимо несло кровью. Шерлок оглядел его с головы до ног и ужаснулся: руки Мориарти были в крови, она капала на дощатый пол и скатывалась к носкам дорогих ботинок. А Мориарти стоял как ни в чем не бывало и смотрел на Шерлока.

— Соскучился по мне? — непринужденно поинтересовался он и шагнул внутрь, оттеснив самого Шерлока к стене. — Я тоже соскучился, но ничего, мы с тобой еще наверстаем упущенное время. Правда, Шерлок? — смех у Мориарти был пронзительный, такой резкий и отрывистый, что Шерлоку захотелось зажать уши руками, лишь бы не слышать его. Мориарти внезапно прекратил смеяться и, по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу, уставился на Шерлока, приподнялся на носочки, будто пытаясь сравниться с ним в росте. — Я уже начал, Шерлок. Угадай, кто сегодня стал первой жертвой?

У Шерлока все внутри ухнуло вниз, колени задрожали, и он чуть не упал, но вовремя схватился за косяк и охрипшим голосом попытался позвать маму, но никто не откликнулся.

— Редберд! Майкрофт! Джон! — Шерлок, сбиваясь на бег и запинаясь о собственные ноги, припустил на кухню. Никто не отзывался, но все сильнее пахло кровью, пахло трупами и еще чем-то ужасным, от чего хотелось бежать отсюда подальше, но невозможно покинуть Чертоги, пока не исправишь ситуацию. И поэтому Шерлок вбежал в кухню, замер у обеденного стола, а потом согнулся пополам и его стошнило прямо на любимый мамин ковер.

На столе стояло украшенное маслинами и оливками блюдо, на которое мама обычно складывала блинчики. Только на этот раз вместо блинчиков там лежала отрезанная голова Джона. Голова грустно смотрела на Шерлока и осуждающе кривила губы.

— А ведь я верил тебе, Шерлок. Я хотел боготворить тебя, а ты подвел меня. Только посмотри, до чего меня довели твои игры! — голова Джона закашлялась и отхаркнула на скатерть странную черную слизь, которая, словно живая, начала расползаться по столу.

Шерлок попятился назад, но увидел открытую дверь во двор. Сердце застучало быстрее — во дворе остался сидеть Редберд! Мориарти же не мог...

Мориарти не мог, зато на дереве раскачивалась мама Шерлока. Через ветку была перекинута какая-то красная лента, и мама качалась на ней, будто на качелях. Когда Шерлок подошел поближе, то его снова чуть не вырвало — это была не лента, а собственные мамины кишки, вываливающиеся из распоротого живота, пропущенные у неё между ног и обвязанные вокруг ветки дерева.

— Мама?! — Шерлок всхлипнул, по-детски прижал ладони ко рту и все-таки упал на колени, протянул руки к маме, но та погрозила ему пальцем.

— Я же говорила тебе, Шерлок, не расстраивай меня, а то может случиться беда! — и Шерлок отчаянно закивал, всхлипнул еще раз и не сдержался, слезы покатились из глаз. Он не знал, как остановить этот поток — никогда не был силен в эмоциях. Но мама только грустно вздохнула и покачала головой, будто осуждая сына. — Я не единственная, о ком стоит плакать, Шерлок. Возьми себя в руки, ты же уже взрослый мальчик! Подумай, что надо исправить, чтобы все вернулось на свои места? Давай, Шер, я верю в тебя!

И Шерлок собрался с мыслями, утер слезы и, поблагодарив маму, направился обратно в дом. Он знал, что нужно исправить, он понимал, что это надо исправить как можно скорее.

Войдя в дом, он не обнаружил на кухонном столе блюда с головой Джона. За столом сидел Майкрофт и читал утреннюю газету.

— Ты как всегда опаздываешь, брат, тебе стоит поучиться пунктуальности у твоего друга! — Майкрофт свернул газету и положил её на стол, а Шерлок подавил вскрик и сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от лица Майкрофта.

— Что с тобой?

— Мне было больно смотреть, как ты обижаешь маму, и твой друг посоветовал мне, как решить эту проблему. Что-то не так? — Майкрофт вперился черными глазницами в Шерлока. Зияющие дыры вместо глаз, и только кровавые потеки на скулах намекали, что Майкрофт не всегда был порождением кошмаров. Шерлок подошел ближе к столу и наклонился так, чтобы лицо Майкрофта оказалось напротив его собственного.

— Он мне не друг. И я знаю, как все исправить.

— Ну конечно, Шерлок! Ты все всегда знаешь лучше других, именно поэтому мы все оказались в такой ситуации, — Майкрофт недовольно отодвинул лицо Шерлока и взял со стола чашку с чаем. — Не зазнавайся, брат мой!

Шерлок ударил кулаком по столу и выскочил из кухни так быстро, словно за ним гнался сам дьявол. Хотя, конечно, Шерлок не верил в дьявола, только в его персонификацию — Мориарти. Джим Мориарти стал дьяволом в Чертогах, а дьявола принято изгонять, чем Шерлок и решил заняться как можно скорее.

Пробегая мимо морга, Шерлок услышал, как звенят инструменты. Он заглянул на секунду внутрь и увидел, как Молли проводит вскрытие сама себе, попутно записывая комментарии на диктофон. Шерлок взял на заметку, что надо будет потом стереть запись, а то это может привести к нежелательным последствиям.

Шерлок обежал весь дом, остался только подвал. Нигде не было Редберда, и это настораживало. Шерлок подошел к лестнице вниз и позвал собаку, но ему ответила только тишина. Собравшись с духом, Шерлок сделал первый шаг, затем второй, и сам не заметил, как одолел лестницу. Он замер на последнем пролете — перед дверью в подвал лежал Редберд. Лежал и не шевелился. На миг Шерлок испугался, что собаку отравили или еще что похуже, но вот Редберд вздохнул, поднял голову и пристально уставился на хозяина, будто вынося окончательный приговор — виновен.

— Да, мой хороший, да. Прости, что допустил такую оплошность, но я обещаю все исправить! Я честно обещаю! — И Редберд, наверное, понял его, потому что вскочил на лапы, пару раз махнул хвостом и, повернувшись к двери в подвал, громко тявкнул, а затем глухо зарычал. Шерлок никогда не слышал, чтобы этот добрейшей души пес так рычал. Сомнений больше не осталось — Мориарти спрятался именно там.

Пришлось поискать ключи в карманах, все-таки этот подвал Шерлок не посещал с самой его постройки. Он вообще забыл про него, решив, что подобное помещение ему никогда не понадобится. Видимо, ошибался. Черт, он столько раз ошибался, что времени на самобичевание у него просто не было, иначе можно было провести перед дверью целую вечность.

— Мориарти! — громко воскликнул Шерлок, распахнул дверь и замер на пороге. Мориарти оказался именно там, где и предполагал Шерлок, но он был там не один. Мориарти стоял на коленях перед Джоном и отсасывал ему. А Джон, словно не заметив появления Шерлока, откинул совершенно целую голову назад и дышал часто-часто, хватал Мориарти за волосы и тянул к себе. В комнате было душно, и Джон вспотел, слизнул капельку пота с губ и застонал, когда Мориарти взял его член действительно глубоко — Шерлок слышал это по звукам: Мориарти захрипел, но не отстранился, наоборот подался вперед, лизнул яички раздвоенным языком, слишком длинным для человеческого, кончики языка затрепетали, и казалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем Мориарти выпустил член изо рта и закашлялся. На его глазах выступили слезы, а по подбородку стекала слюна, Шерлок даже увидел, как тоненькая ниточка слюны тянется от губ Мориарти к члену Джона. Зрелище действительно завораживало, и Шерлок даже поймал себя на мысли, что готов был поменяться с кем-то из действующих лиц местами.

— Твою мать, Джим, да у тебя рабочий ротик! А целиком заглотить сможешь? — голос у Джона был непривычно низкий, хрипловатый. Шерлок даже не узнал его, настолько не вязался образ Джона с открывшейся сценой. Сдвинуться с места не было сил, Редберд куда-то исчез, а Мориарти вновь вернулся к своему занятию, принимая член Джона так глубоко, как только мог, посасывая и облизывая, играя с ним, словно с леденцом. И Джон, милый Джон стоял, прислонившись к стене, Шерлок чувствовал, как у того подгибаются колени, как вздрагивают бедра каждый раз, когда Мориарти проводил языком по уздечке, обхватывал губами и двигался в ритме, недоступном обычному человеку. А потом Джим отстранился немного, тихо шикнул на разочарованный стон Джона и, выгнув шею и подставив лицо, начал дрочить. Вот тогда Джон и не сдержался. Шерлок увидел, как закатились его глаза, как сжалась рука в волосах Мориарти, как подтянулся живот, и Джон с громким всхлипом-криком кончил на лицо Мориарти.

Как только представление окончилось, Мориарти отпустил Джона, позволив тому сползти по стене на пол, и развернулся на пятках к Шерлоку, поднес руку к лицу и начал невероятно медленно стирать белесые потеки, размазывая по щекам, обсасывая каждый палец и причмокивая, словно это была не сперма, а сахарный сироп. Мориарти даже зажмурился, бесстыдно улыбнулся Шерлоку и мурлыкнул.

— Ты что-то потерял? — Джон за его спиной среагировал на голос Мориарти, подтянулся и застегнул ширинку, только потом взглянул в дверной проем.

— Прости, Шерлок, но ты же понимаешь, что это целиком и полностью твоя вина, — и Джон растворился в воздухе, будто тут его никогда и не было.

— Угадай, который из них настоящий? Тот, которого я сервировал тебе к обеду, или тот, которого я только что обработал? — Мориарти пошло хихикнул и упал назад, вытянул ноги и удовлетворенно вздохнул. — Все-таки нравятся мне военные, вот мой Себ тоже такой — понимает с полуслова!

— Что тебе надо?! — Шерлок сжал руки в кулаки, его лицо исказилось в злобной гримасе. Мориарти умер на крыше, его не должно быть в Чертогах. Шерлок был в смятении, он не имел ни малейшего представления, как выгнать наглеца за дверь.

— Ну, мы же решили, что я — это ты, а ты — это я, и никого не надо нам, — казалось, Мориарти напевает себе под нос какую-то песенку. Он удобнее устроился на полу и сложил руки на коленях, словно примерный ученик. — А ты случайно не хочешь мне отсосать? А то я, кажется, даже возбудился с твоим Джоном.

И тут Шерлока осенило — Мориарти настолько спокойно сидел в этой круглой комнате без окон, не подозревая ничего плохого, даже не догадываясь, что комната была еще не достроена, и её можно было модернизировать в любой момент. И Шерлок прикрыл глаза, складывая паззл. Сначала на стенах появились цепи, а на Мориарти — смирительная рубашка. Шерлок услышал крик и проклятия, но цепи зазвенели слишком громко, и он не разобрал, что именно обещал ему Мориарти. Последней деталью стал ошейник. Пару минут Шерлок постоял, раздумывая, не воспользоваться ли кляпом, но решил, что это будет перебор. Получившаяся картина понравилась Шерлоку — связанный Мориарти уже не мог причинить вреда. Шерлок даже шагнул поближе, победоносно улыбаясь, но Мориарти вдруг вскочил — слишком резво для человека в смирительной рубашке, — кинулся к Шерлоку так, что цепь натянулась, а ноги его заскользили по полу. Мориарти захрипел, задыхаясь, высунул язык и совершенно неожиданно гавкнул на Шерлока. Тот попятился назад, понимая, что в подвал он зайдет, разве что когда окажется при смерти.

— Эй, Шерлок, — Мориарти не кричал, но из-за полуприкрытой двери его голос доносился вполне отчетливо.

— Что еще?

— Ты же не думал, что я сотворил все это один, а? — и Мориарти рассмеялся тем самым безумным и пронзительным смехом, от которого хотелось зажать уши. Но Шерлок не поддался порыву, захлопнул тяжелую дверь и запер замок.

Никто и никогда не должен был открывать подвал, потому что с Мориарти один фокус не может пройти дважды.

Шерлок поднялся наверх, зашел в кухню и радостно заулыбался, когда Редберд накинулся на него, отчаянно виляя хвостом и пытаясь облизать лицо. Майкрофт сложил утреннюю газету и отложил её в сторону.

— Ты как всегда опаздываешь, брат!

Но Шерлок его больше не слушал, потому что глаза Майкрофта были на месте, на столе стоял кленовый сироп, а мама выкладывала блинчики на огромное блюдо.


End file.
